


［團兵］無數回與你墜入愛河

by Hermia_Aot



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 18:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermia_Aot/pseuds/Hermia_Aot
Summary: 彷彿前世就已心意相通，我能夠無數回地與你墜入愛河。
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin Smith, eruri, エルリ, 團兵 - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	［團兵］無數回與你墜入愛河

**Author's Note:**

> *遲到的白情賀  
> *現paro  
> *傻白甜，我夢想中的傻白甜！  
> *我要看團長愛利利愛得無法自拔！！！！（放聲尖叫

艾爾文睜開眼，他被自己設的最後一個鬧鐘叫醒。  
餐廳飄來陣陣香氣，掀開棉被換上外出服，走出臥房時伸手摟過抬頭對他說「早安」的黑髮戀人，對方嫌棄又順從地抬頭在他下巴上印下一吻，拒絕湊過來的嘴巴。  
「快去盥洗。」利威爾放下手上裝著吐司的盤子把人推往浴室，「鬍子戳死人了。」  
「我這就去。」艾爾文放開妨礙作業的手往浴室走去，今天的早餐是土司夾花生果醬和咖啡，戀人大概猜到自己今天會賴床，走進浴室前看到咖啡已經被裝進隨行杯中。  
重視清潔的戀人總將家裡打掃的一塵不染，浴室磁磚縫中連一丁點灰色的霉都沒有。  
利威爾今天似乎心情很好，在浴室都能聽到對方竟在小小地哼著歌──可惜來不及回房間拿手機錄下來。  
打開水龍頭拍了兩把水到臉上讓自己徹底清醒，冰涼的水珠順著眉骨滑過臉頰匯集在下巴，他用手摸索著掛在牆邊的小方巾，習慣性地往自己的位置摸去，直接往臉上抹。  
啊。  
睜開眼睛時才意識到自己手上的毛巾並不是乾的。果然，他拿到利威爾的毛巾了。  
想著先拿到水龍頭下至少稍微搓洗下再掛回橫桿，鬼使神差地，將毛巾又押回自己臉上。  
「......」  
很像變態。明明戀人總將他們的東西洗得幾乎不留下一絲氣味。  
「浪費夠時間沒有。」  
門邊傳來熟悉的聲音迴盪在浴室內，艾爾文被激得迅速鄉毛巾從臉上拿下來，反射性打開水龍頭要給毛巾沖水，積極地用行動表示自己不會把對方的毛巾弄髒。  
「要好了，我刮個鬍子就出去。」拿起刮鬍泡直接往臉上擠，平時精明的眼神略為慌亂地看向站在門口的戀人。  
「你的西裝已經在玄關了。早餐我裝再密封袋裡，等等我開車吧。」  
艾爾文用眼神表示了解，手沒停地刮著鬍子，利威爾說完便離開浴室門口，他將臉上清理乾淨後才意識到戀人方才發紅的耳尖。

他覺得自己又愛上利威爾了。

＊

艾爾文習慣在中午時讓自己下面的部下去用餐，他認為有固定的休息時間更能提升工作效率，而本人則習慣將手上的事情忙到一個段落再用餐。  
偶爾會一頭栽進完程度80%的企劃中總想著這塊完成了──再一下、馬上、等會就去吃飯，結果就這麼拖到下午兩點以後才猛然想起午餐這回事。  
自從有幾次不良紀錄後利威爾會準時在一點頂著他下面小組成員崇拜的目光走進經理辦公室，毫不客氣地將人從工作中分離。  
你一定要老子我親自做便當才肯在吃飯的時候吃飯嗎？  
忘了哪次他在利威爾這麼說的時候順著對方的話回答「對」，結果當晚被戀人綁在床上說今天由我來做，然後他自認很丟臉地迅速地被搖射了。然後利威爾恥笑他老了這件事半個禮拜。  
──從此以後，他每周平均能有兩天吃到對方親手做的便當。

說起來佔便宜的總是他，有時艾爾文覺得自己彷彿怎麼做都不夠，他想把自己所有的薪水都砸在對方身上說「花吧！盡情地花吧！」，讓利威爾去想去的地方、買想買的東西、休想休的假...當然，這只是想像，雖說兩人職位尚有差距，但利威爾的存款絲毫不遜色於他。  
嗯，回到下個月的預算，再弄一下就去吃飯...話說今天不知道是便當還是被抓出去吃飯，突然有點期、  
「碰！」  
我的門！  
「經理，您是中年發福過頭了打算節食還是老年癡呆忘記吃飯？」  
利威爾提著眼熟的餐盒冷冷地打開他的門，艾爾文抬頭正好和門外被碰門聲嚇到的部下對上眼，按下同樣被門撞擊聲嚇到的心臟面上從容地按下存檔，站起身接過對方遞來的餐盒。  
他打開餐盒，抬頭看了看自己在公司得力的左右手。  
「把門關上。」  
利威爾順從地回頭將門帶上，雖然臉上還是那個別人欠債幾千萬的模樣。

按耐不住想親吻這個人的心情。

＊

「我的毛巾有味道嗎？」  
艾爾文躺在床上回味著戀人方才主動的獻吻，隔天還要上班晚上卻大戰三回合這種事不適合已經上了年紀的他們天天做，昨天一晚就累得夠嗆，想到自己也有差點遲到的一天就讓人冷汗直流，經理和課長一起遲到，他的部下會怎麼...怎麼看待利威爾，要是因為自己而折損利威爾在部下面前的威風可就慘了。  
艾爾文正陷入奇怪的思想漩渦，利威爾天外飛來一句殺得他措手不及，他將枕邊人攬進懷裡低頭埋進鎖骨間的凹陷處深深吸了口，順口落下幾個吻。  
「沒有，你洗得很乾淨。」  
「哦。」  
他看出利威爾相當在意，大概不是在意他的變態行徑，而是在意毛巾是否沒洗乾淨。  
「但想到是你的就、」  
利威爾用手按住他的唇阻止戀人繼續說出什麼令人無言又害臊的話，「好，我知道你是變態。」  
艾爾文緊緊抱住被自己困在懷中的人，用力得像是要把他揉進自己的身體裡。  
「我是，只對你一個人。」  
「哈、蠢死了閉嘴、你要把我勒死了！放手！」  
「不放。」  
艾爾聞放緩力道，低頭親吻對方的頭頂，鼻尖磨蹭著利威爾散發清爽香氣的髮絲，手不安分地探進他的睡衣下擺沿著腰窩向上撫摸。  
兩人每個周末定期慢跑及健身，即使三十好幾肌肉的形狀依舊不落年輕人，艾爾聞愛不釋手地胡亂捏著戀人的背肌，發出滿足的喟嘆。並在利威爾試圖頂起膝蓋踢他胯下的時候停手，交往多年的經驗讓他知道何時適可而止。  
「你不睡覺我可要睡，放手。」利威爾抬起頭無奈地又親了親這個彷彿拿著玩具死不放手的大孩子，他從來就拿艾爾文沒辦法。  
不知道該不該慶幸，要不是被對方寬厚堅硬的肌肉差點弄到窒息，剛剛差點被摸到勃起...都在一起這麼多年了性慾還如此高漲真的正常嗎？利威爾有些懷疑人生。  
艾爾聞從善如流地鬆開幾乎將他勒疼的懷抱，正經地躺回自己的位置。  
每天睜眼都能看到心愛的戀人，大多時候還能擁有一段美好的早餐時光，兩人輪流開車進公司，結束工作後再一同返家。這樣的日子已經過去不知多少年，艾爾聞又伸手捉住戀人的手，一指一指地撫摸對方小自己一號的手。  
能在生活中感受到對方的愛，自己是多麼幸運的人啊，能被這樣的人喜歡上，甚至願意交付一生。  
每次看到對方就覺得無法壓抑內心的愛意，他想盡自己所能地愛這個願意跟隨他包容他的人。

「利威爾，我愛你。」  
「啊？」  
「我愛你。」  
「大半夜的發什麼瘋，快給我睡覺。」  
艾爾文感受著對方回握自己的力道發出輕笑，在以為對方就這麼睡去的時候枕邊人小聲的告白充盈整個房間和他的心房。  
「...我也是。」

彷彿前世就已心意相通，我能夠無數回地與你墜入愛河。


End file.
